1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an exposure apparatus, and to an exposure apparatus including a plurality of beam irradiators.
2. Description of the Related Art
As substrates gradually become larger in size and their patterns become finer, a maskless exposure apparatus for forming a desired pattern on a substrate (or a semiconductor wafer) without using a photomask is being developed. Maskless exposure has various advantages. First of all, the cost of manufacturing, cleaning, and keeping a mask is not required, and a panel can be designed freely. In addition, since no time is required to manufacture a mask, a lead time can be reduced. Further, a process loss does not occur due to the absence of a mask defect, and production flexibility can be increased by the application of a hybrid layout.
The maskless exposure apparatus forms a pattern by transferring a spot beam onto a substrate (glass) using pattern information which is generated as a control signal using a spatial light modulator (SLM) such as a digital micro-mirror device (DMD).